un rêve, vraiment?
by thepounette
Summary: One Shot. les derniers moments de la vie du couple...vraiment?


**Voilà un petit OS que j'avais mit sur un autre site, et que je vous offre pour m'excuser de mon retard. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bise thepounette.**

Cet après-midi, il faisait beau et chaud. Une de ces journées que Lily appréciait tant. Bien qu'on ne soit plus en été, le soleil offrait ses rayons à toute la région. Le jardin baignait dans la lumière si bien que ça en était presque éblouissant à certain endroit. Cet astre, si lumineux, réchauffait tant que les pulls n'étaient pas de vigueur malgré la légère, mais néanmoins douce, brise en cette saison.

C'est ainsi qu'elle et son époux, James Potter, décidèrent de passer la journée dans un parc en compagnie de Sirius Black, le parrain de leur fils Harry et meilleur ami de James.

-Tu penses à quoi ma puce ? lui demanda son époux en l'enlaçant.  
-Rien de particulier, je contemplais juste la beauté de ce lieu.  
-C'est vrai que je l'ai rarement vu aussi fleurie ce parc, surtout au mois d'octobre !  
-Quoi ?! s'écria Sirius. Notre Jamesinouchet national laisse Lily, La Lily- dont il nous a cassé les pieds, tous les jours, pendant sept ans à Poudlard, à Remus, Peter et moi-même-, contemplait autre chose que sa propre personne ou mon adorable filleul ?  
-Et oui, souffla James amusé. Comme quoi, tout arrive !

C'est le moment que choisit Harry pour se réveiller, en pleurant aussi fortement que sa voix enfantine le lui permettait. Sirius se précipita vers la poussette, la provenance des cris.

-Eh ! Mon poussin, enfin revenu parmi nous ? dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Je vais te montrer quelque chose de surréaliste.

Le garçon, en entendant la voix de Sirius, avait totalement arrêté de pleurer, et quand il l'avait prit, l'enfant essayait de serrer le plus fort possible son parrain dans ses bras.

-Regardes Harry, reprit Sirius très sérieusement en se tournant vers Lily et James. Regardes ! Tu ne le reverras sûrement jamais ! Papa laisse regarder maman autre chose que lui, et en plus sans être jaloux.

Les deux 'accusés' se tournèrent ensemble, un large sourire affichait sur leurs deux visages sereins.

-Au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi à mon fils, passes ton temps à faire des choses vraiment utiles ! Comme trouver un autre surnom que poussin à Harry ! s'écria Lily. Car je te signale que la seule fois où il s'est retrouvé entièrement jaune c'est parce que tu voulais le déguiser en canari !  
-Et pour être sincère, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à un oiseau, ajouta James.  
-C'est vrai, avoua Black. Mais par contre, il avait tout d'un poussin.

Le principal concerné se mit à rire et gigota pour descendre par terre. Une fois que Sirius lui accorda, le petit Harry coura vers sa mère en tendant ses mains.

-Mama ! cria-t-il. Mama ! Cocolat ! Harry, cocolat !

Lily le prit dans ses bras pendant que son père et son parrain partaient dans un fou rire.

-C'est vraiment ton fils ! ria Sirius.  
-Que veux-tu, le chocolat a réellement des pouvoirs divins que seul Harry et moi puissions voir apparemment.  
-Ouais, je dirais plutôt que Harry veut faire comme son papa, dit Lily en fouillant dans le panier à pique-nique, à la recherche de ce mets aux pouvoirs, soit dis-en, divins.  
-Et il a bien raison, renchérit James. Son père est un model de vertu !  
-Non, non James, souffla la jeune femme. Je t'assure que c'est toi son père.

James la fusilla du regard, Sirius repartit dans un fou rire, Harry prit le chocolat et repartit sur son parrain, et Lily embrassait son mari pour se faire pardonner.

-Tu m'en veux ? murmura-t-elle.

Mais avant qu'il ne lui réponde, un petit bout les regardait avidement.

-Papa tite ? Veux cocolat ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant son carré de chocolat.  
-Non Harry, je ne suis pas triste, et puis c'est ton morceau, si j'en veux un, je demanderai à maman, lui sourit-il.

Lily était amusée par la situation. Elle ne s'imaginait pas quelques années plus tôt, côtoyer Sirius, le laisser appeler son fils 'poussin', mais surtout que ce fils soit celui de James Potter, ce maraudeur exaspérant dont elle se demandait ce qu'on pourrait bien faire de lui.

Des cris suraigus la sortirent de ses pensées. Sous ses yeux, les deux cerveaux des maraudeurs étaient entrain de torturer son fils, qui, tout comme pour ses yeux, tenait de sa mère quand on le chatouillait.

-Je me demande bien qui est l'enfant parmi vous trois ! dit-elle.  
-Mama ! ria Harry. Mama!  
-Bon aller, c'est bon! S'exclama Lily. Arrêtez, si non, ce soir je ne vous fais pas à manger !

Les deux bourreaux s'arrêtèrent sous la menace.

-Tu as de la chance Harry que maman soit une très bonne cuisinière, lui dit Sirius en l'aidant à se relever.  
-Ca pour sûr, tu as la meilleure mère qui existe sur Terre, ajouta James.  
-Allez ! Viens mon poussin ! On va jouer et laisser maman et papa, dit Sirius en se transformant en chien.

Aussitôt, le visage d'Harry s'illumina et il tapa joyeusement des mains. Il se tourna alors vers sa mère.

-Vas-y, lui sourit-elle. Mais je te préviens, ne fais pas comme la dernière fois ! Et ça vaux aussi pour toi Sirius !

Un petit oui mal articulé et un aboiement lui répondirent, avant que les deux catastrophes ambulantes s'en aillent.

-D'après toi, demanda Lily en se tournant vers son époux, il faudra combien de douche en rentrant ? Une ou deux ?  
-Avec ses deux-là réunis, je dirais minimum trois, si l'un de nous se sacrifie, si non quatre.  
-Je me demande comment ils font pour toujours revenir couvert de boue, même quand il n'y a pas une goutte d'eau à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.  
-Moi, ce qui m'étonne c'est le nombre astronomique de bêtises qu'ils peuvent faire quand ils sont tous les deux !  
-Harry n'est pas le fils d'un maraudeur pour rien, lui répondit-elle. Tu ne te souviens pas des tiennes de bêtises avec Sirius ?  
-Oui, mais je n'avais pas quinze mois !  
-Non, tu avais quinze ans, ria Lily. Ton fils est plus précoce, c'est tout. Peut-être que s'il avait une petite sœur, il se calmerait.  
-Non, ce sera un deuxième garçon ! Et cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui choisirai son prénom !  
-Et comment tu veux l'appeler cette fois ? Marcellus ? Cornelius ? Papyrus ?  
-Très drôle ! Non, j'avais pensé à…

Lily ferma les yeux, s'attendant au pire.

-Michael.  
-Michael ?! s'étonna-t-elle.  
-Oui, dit-il simplement.  
-D'accord, sourit-elle. Et si c'est une fille ?  
-Michael, parce que ce sera un garçon !  
-Tu ne peux pas être sérieux plus de trente secondes, se plaignit-elle. Si c'est une fille, je leur dirai de l'appeler Pétunia !  
-Et pourquoi pas Colza ? proposa-t-il dans une grimace pour la dissuader d'approuver.  
-Jacinthe !  
-Ok, va pour Jacinthe, mais Remus sera son parrain !  
-Elle sera donc sûrement plus calme que son frère alors.  
-Mais ne te fais pas de faux espoir, ce sera un garç…

James n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un gros chien aux poiles hirsutes s'était jeté sur lui. Lily, de son côté, fut enlaçait par un tas de boue ambulant aux rires enfantins qu'elle aimait tant. Sirius se retransforma.

-Le sacrifice n'aurait servit à rien, rigola Lily. Ça sera donc quatre passages à la douche, à la maison.  
-Heu…non, trois, rectifia Sirius. Je prendrais la mienne chez moi, je dois y passer avant de vous rejoindre ce soir ! Je dois prendre Peter, sa voiture est tombée en panne ce matin. Et Remus m'a dit de vous prévenir qu'il arriverait plus tard, un médicomage aurait trouvé une potion pour rendre les pleines lunes plus agréables.  
-J'espère que ça va marcher cette fois, souffla James.  
-Oui, moi aussi, ajouta Lily en serrant Harry.  
-Bon, je vais devoir y aller, leur dit Sirius en ébouriffant la tête de son 'poussin'. A plus tard bonhomme de boue ! A tout à l'heure les tourtereaux !  
-A ce soir ! Et pour une fois, sois à l'heure ! lui lança Lily.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ah ! Au fait, désolé Lily, mais je suis du même avis que James…ce sera encore un adorable petit garçon !  
-On verra demain !

Ils partirent tous les quatre. Une fois arrivée chez elle, Lily baigna Harry, se débarbouilla et partit dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir. Elle y passa deux bonnes heures durant lesquelles James et Harry s'amusèrent avec des cubes en mousse.

Quand elle rentra dans la salle à manger, cette dernière s'était transformée en champs de bataille. Des cubes de mousse recouvraient le sol, les peluches étaient allongées sur le sol avec un des jouets d'Harry à proximité, mais aucune trace de ses deux hommes. Une balle en mousse sortit de derrière le sofa pour venir frapper son épaule. Une autre balle en sortit pour atterrir sur le sofa.

-Les enfants ! appela-t-elle. Où êtes-vous ?

Elle se rapprocha silencieusement de ce sofa, servant de barricade à ses deux enfants. Elle trouva son mari allongé sur le ventre à côté de son fils, chuchotant, préparant sans doute une stratégie d'attaque.

-Je vous ai trouvés ! dit-elle doucement en s'approchant d'eux.

Harry, sous la surprise, se mit à hurler et trotter autour du canapé pour ne pas que sa mère l'attrape. James, quant à lui, se contentait de sourire à sa femme.

-J'ose espérer que mes deux monstres vont ranger tout ce bazar avant l'arriver de tout le monde, dit-elle en courant après Harry.  
-Non ! Mama ! ria ce dernier en courant se réfugier dans les bras de son père.  
-Comment ça maman ! Ce n'est pas moi qui aie joué à lancer des cubes sur mes peluches !  
-Nous n'avons pas joué. Je lui donnais sa première leçon de Quidditch !  
-Vraiment ?!  
-Oui.  
-Je te signale que tu étais attrapeur, pas batteur, ni poursuiveur !  
-Ca ne fais rien. Un bon joueur doit savoir jouer à tous les postes !  
-Mama ! l'appela Harry. Cocolat !  
-Non, lui répondit-elle fermement. on va bientôt passer à table, tu n'auras pas de chocolat ! Par contre, tu vas ranger tous les jouets avec papa.

Harry, comme James, ne discuta pas et remit la salle à manger en ordre. Sept heures sonna lorsqu'ils eurent enfin fini, et que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Il est tôt pour que se soit déjà Sirius et Peter qui arrivent ! remarqua Lily. Tu vas voir de qui il s'agit, je vais mettre Harry en pyjama !  
-D'accord, lui répondit-il en l'embrassant.  
-Allez, Harry ! On va se changer ! lui dit Lily en lui prenant la main pour monter les escaliers.

La jeune mère eut juste le temps d'enfiler le pyjama à son fils qu'elle entendit James lui crier de partir avec Harry.

-Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…

Elle l'entendit ensuite tomber et la porte s'ouvrir. Sans réfléchir, elle prit Harry, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de transplaner, le mage noir se trouvait devant elle. Elle protégea son fils en se mettant entre lui et ce monstre. Un rayon vert sortit de la baguette de son ennemie et…

-NON !! hurla Lily en se réveillant en sursaut dans le dortoir des filles, à Poudlard. JAMES !!

Les cris avaient réveillé le dortoir certes, mais aussi toute la tour des Gryffondors. Un attroupement s'était formé dans la salle commune pour voir qui avait hurlé de la sorte.

La jeune fille se tourna et se retourna pour voir où elle était. Elle mit plusieurs minutes pour calmer sa respiration, mais elle était dans un tel état de choc qu'elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas. C'est donc une Lily terrorisée qui sortit en trombe de son dortoir, ralentit par ces amies qui essayaient de l'en dissuader. Dans la salle commune, la jeune préfète en chef vit Sirius. Sans prévenir, elle se jeta sur lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Le jeune homme fut surpris, mais ce ne fut pas le seul, la salle entière aussi. Il était d'ordre public que Lily Evans détestait les maraudeurs- à l'exception de Remus-.

-On croyait que c'était toi et Peter…James a ouvert…Moi, j'étais avec Harry…Mais ce n'était pas vous ! Il l'a tué ! Je n'ai rien pu faire. Il voulait Harry, bredouilla-t-elle sur l'épaule du maraudeur, en pleurent.  
-Heu…Evans ? De qui tu me parles ? demanda Sirius qui ne comprenait rien du tout. Qui a été tué ? Par qui ? Et enfin, qui c'est ce Harry ?

Lily se dégagea du jeune Black, le regarda, septique, et ne trouvant pas la blague d'un très bon goût.

-James, Voldemort, ton filleul, dit-elle.  
-James ? James Potter ? demanda un troisième année. Mais il n'est pas mort, il est derrière elle !  
-Et je ne suis le parrain de personne ! clama Sirius.

Lily se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec James. Elle le dévisagea et avança fébrilement vers lui.

-Tu…tu es toujours vivant, dit-elle faiblement avant de s'évanouir.

Potter eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle tombe à terre.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin à l'infirmerie, en pleine forme et lucide.

«Mais comment ai-je pu rêver d'une chose aussi absurde ? C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Moi et ce Potter de malheur ! Ridicule ! Je passe mes ASPIC à la fin de l'année, ça doit être pour ça que je fais des rêves étranges. » songea-t-elle en s'habillant pour sortir prendre son petit déjeuner. « Et puis, j'ai du imaginer Potter comme étant mon époux parce qu'il est beau. Mais dans mon rêve, sa mentalité était tout autre ! Il était gentil, attentionné et il ne se passait pas toutes les trente secondes les doigts dans les cheveux. Il préférait jouer avec son fils qu'avec un vif d'or…j'aurais facilement pu tomber amoureuse de ce Potter là ! »


End file.
